


The Boy and His Wolf

by theladyelaine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, if you squint it could be Jojen/Bran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyelaine/pseuds/theladyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran gets bored on the long journey North so Jojen tells him a story about wolves and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and His Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom so please be patient if the characters are a little OOC. Also if anyone would like to Beta this work let me know as I do not currently have a Beta and am looking for one. All mistakes are my own and if you notice any big ones feel free to let me know.

They’ve been walking for what feels like days instead of hours in the snow and ice and Bran is growing restless. He is cold and tired of Hodor having to carry him everywhere he wants the freedom to run and jump in the snow banks, he wants his legs again. Jojen and Meera have been talking in hushed whispers for the past few minutes, glancing back at him occasionally; suddenly Meera veers off into the trees and Jojen falls back to match pace with Hodor and Bran. He lets the silence continue for a beat and then says. “Meera has gone ahead to scout for shelter from the storm.”

“What storm?” Bran asks looking up at the clear blue sky. There aren’t even any clouds.

“I can feel it in the air,” Jojen smiles and nods at the wolf that has reappeared by his master's side. “Summer feels it too. It makes him uneasy.”

The wolf looks fine to Bran loping along beside Hodor and occasionally darting off after something only he can hear. “Right. When are we stopping?”

“Soon, my prince.”

“You always say soon.” Bran grumbles sounding petulant even to his own ears.

“Would the young prince like story while we walk?”

Bran has been waiting all day for this question and eagerly replies. “Yes.” Jojen smiles up at him and then looks to the ground covered in a thick blanket of snow. He’s trying to pick a story to tell, Bran thinks.

“How about a story about a wolf?” Jojen asks after several minutes of contemplative silence.

“The two legged kind?”

“Of course.”

“That sounds alright then.” Bran decides without really considering it at all, all of Jojen’s stories are good after all.

“All right. Now our story starts not with wolves but with a little boy who dreamed of them. . .”

______________________________________________________________________________

The wolf dreams started when the little boy was still quite young (the exact age does not matter prince). At first he told his family all about them but then after a particularly good dream the little boy thought; these are for me not my brothers and sisters. Why should I tell them about my wolf? So he took his wolf dreams and locked them up tight in his heart. When the dreams first began there were six wolves but slowly six became one and that wolf would be always waiting for the boy to fall asleep and come play. In his dreams the wolf would take him all over Westeros and more. They visited the haunted halls of Harren, the markets of King’s Landing, the crypts of Winterfell and many forests and lonely winding paths. They would stop to rest in the inns they passed and each time night fell his wolf would curl up beside him and keep him warm until they could continue their adventures. In the dream Westeros there was no one but the boy and his wolf in all the world. The wolf was the boy’s constant companion when he slept and even in the waking world he had a sense of his wolf in his heart.

The boy often wished that he could meet his wolf in the real world and they could run and play as they had in dreams, but his wolf was far away and he was just a little boy not old enough to make the journey. His father had forbade him to ever try and take the trip again after he first tried to go to his wolf and got lost in the wood nearly freezing to death before they found him. So he waited eagerly for the day he would be old enough to make the trip north. And every night his wolf would be there to take him somewhere new and magical be it ruins of wilderness the boy loved it anyway.

One day the boy fell ill and the healers could find no way to make him better save let the illness run its course. After the third day of the fever he fell into a deep sleep in which a three eyed crow pecked at his forehead and told him to really look at the world. And through it all he could hear his wolf howling for him to come back, so he followed the sound to the world of light.

Everything seemed perfect after that. The boy and wolf grew together and were happy. But one night the boy found his wolf chained and whimpering. The boy worked furiously to free him but nothing he did would break the chains. When morning came he rushed to his father and begged leave to go to his wolf. His father agreed after quite a bit of thought, that the boy didn’t think necessary, and told the boys sister to go with him. The two siblings packed light and started out that very day. The boy was sad to leave for something told him he would never see him childhood home again but his wolf needed him so he pushed the feeling away and didn’t look back. Every night was spent trying to free the wolf from his chains and every night the boy failed. One night he tried until his hands bled and coated the chain in red.

When the siblings finally arrived at their destination the boy was sick with worry, for although the wolf was free he snapped whenever the boy drew near him. It was not like his childhood friend at all. The wolf had always been gentle with the boy.

Winterfell was nothing like his sister has expected having been the main topic of discussion during the day she had a lot of ideas about what it should like. It was however exactly as the boy remembered it from his dreams minus his wolf at his side.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“. . . and now I’m sure my prince knows the rest of the story.” Jojen says steadying himself against a nearby tree as he slips in the snow.

“Did you really dream about me like that?” Bran asks wishing he had those dream too.

“Yes, but I wasn’t sure it was you until we met at Winterfell. Then I was certain you were my wolf.”

“And we really traveled Westeros together?”

“And Beyond.”

“The Wall?”

“No Bran. The sea.” Jojen says a little wistfully.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Jojen asks looking up at his prince curiously.

“Your story.” Bran replies.

“You’re welcome Bran.” Jojen says with a gentle smile.


End file.
